brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.10-Jealousofthetea
Brick!Club 1.5.10 - Result of the Success Hello Brick!clubbers I am joining you for at least this one post. Apologies for the frequent descents (ha, descent) into incoherency i just HAVE FEELINGS Basically EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE OH MY GOD This makes me so angry at the Thenardiers. Fantine must have realised at some point that they were being totally unreasonable. Even if she’s so incredibly naive and trusting that she believed their stories for a long time, she MUST have worked it out eventually. I mean, she was sending 5/6ths of her earnings for god’s sake. But she kept paying of course, because she couldn’t bear to risk them throwing Cosette out (and does she realise that they’re treating her badly? I HOPE NOT) and UGH why couldn’t she have gone to Madeleine when she was first fired or really at any point during this chapter she could have intervened and it would have been fiiinne So the hair is gone, and Eponine gets a new skirt which is nice for her but she probably had a decent skirt already, and Fantine begins hating everyone, much like Valjean did (although she probably wasn’t thinking so much about society in general, just the people in M sur M) and who can blame her. "She took a lover" which I had forgotten, but of course he’s a dick because FANTINE DOESN’T GET NICE THINGS. And she does it in a “i’m ruined anyway it doesn’t matter what i do”/”might as well prove everyone right about me” kind of way and ahhhh Fantine you poor thing whhyyyy "She adored her child." Her love for Cosette is clearly the one thing she has to hold on to and it’s horrible. I just imagine her sitting there working herself to death, struggling to even see what she’s doing as she puts off lighting the candle for as long as possible, freezing in her shitty little attic, just telling herself over and over "this is for Cosette, I’m keeping my daughter safe and happy". Which would be awful enough even if Cosette WAS safe and happy. And then she sells her teeth as well, to save Cosette’s life, or so she thinks. "Fantine had grown ten years older since the previous night" Doesn’t Valjean (i wonder what he’s up to right now) do something like that later too? stealing years from Enjolras (sorry I can’t help myself) And Fantine throws her mirror out the window, which sounds dangerous I hope she checked there was no-one there first (although since she hates everyone, she maybe wouldn’t have minded braining someone with a mirror) to emphasise that she’s just given up entirely on her appearance, like it says a little later about her going out in dirty caps. And her creditors are constantly nagging her, and her cough’s getting worse and worse, and then her income drops by a quarter! THIS CHAPTER IS JUST AWFUL OKAY "She felt that she was being hunted, and something of the wild beast developed in her." Fantiiiiinnnee And then BLOODY THENARDIER writes demanding a hundred francs. A HUNDRED FRANCS. SHE MAKES 9 SOUS A DAY. So “”Come!” said she, “let us sell what is left.” The unfortunate girl became a woman of the town.” I think this chapter was the most emotionally affecting so far, for me. UP NEXT: everything is still horrible but in a more philosophical kind of a way Commentary Pilferingapples I love the line about feeling hunted and thus becoming the wild beast. That FEELING, yes, spot on. But I’m laughing too hard about the year theft. Geez, if everyone in this book who ages too rapidly is subtracting their years off Enjolras’, no wonder he’s only 20 by the time of the barricades. He probably DID live through the Revolution, only people keep stealing his years…!